


Enough is Enough

by summertimesunflower



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This is an AU, Trans Bow, Trans Kyle, Trans Perfuma, i apologise for any errors!, it strays a bit from canon, kyle (she-ra) centric, kyle gets hurt, kyle-centric she-ra, kyle-whump, lonnie (she-ra) centric, okay it strays a lot from canon!! but the big things are still there, rogelio (she-ra) centric, the others will pop up once in awhile but it's mostly those three :'), then i go my own way!, this is kyle lonnie and rogelio-centric, this will mostly be in rogelio's p.o.v, trans lonnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertimesunflower/pseuds/summertimesunflower
Summary: Power changes people and that is exactly what happened to Catra. Anger and jealousy- changed her for the worst. And Lonnie knows. Some misfortune shoved Lonnie into reality and now it is much clearer; this cannot go on. Enough is enough.
Relationships: Kyle/Lonnie (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

"

 _"Where are you!? You were supposed to be back here an hour ago!"_ Catra barked, eyebrows furrowed in disgust towards the three Horde Trainees in front of her. 

The three simply glanced at each other before Kyle, hands shakily gripping the back of Rogelio's shoulders, spoke up, "Uh... Uh... Well-" The terrified blonde gulped, eyes meeting Rogelio's before he continued, "The woods are attacking is with very painful snow!" Kyle sighed before ducking his head in fear of the cat-woman. 

Catra narrowed her eyes in confusion, leaning forward, _"Why is he talking?"_ She scoffed, looking at Lonnie and Rogelio for an answer. 

Again, Lonnie and Rogelio glanced at each other before Lonnie stepped forward, shoulders straight and hands tightly together behind her back, "There's some weird acid storm happening out there," She explained, taking a deep breath, and quickly continuing. "But we're assessing the situation-"

 _"Assess faster!"_ Catra ordered, nose scrunched up in frustration, _"Hordak needs that armor plating from the rebel mine, now!"_ She then sighed, once again regaining her composure. _"The plan cannot fall behind schedule."_ Catra stated, bringing a clawed hand up to her face as if inspecting it. 

Lonnie cocked an eyebrow up in question and placed a hand on her hip, "Maybe if you told us what this big plan is, we could help you and we can--"

Catra slammed her hands on the desk in front of her, face pulled back into a snarl as her claws dug into the metal material of the desk. _"I doubt that, seeing how you failed to do the one thing I asked!"_

"Hey!" Lonnie scowled, eyes widened in disbelief, "It's not our fault! The transport broke down, and it's too dangerous to go out there!" Lonnie growled a bit in annoyance, both hands clenched tightly into a fist. 

_"I DON'T CARE! I gave you an order!"_ Catra snarled, eyes narrowing immediately into slits as her leer fell on the three trainees, _"Pick someone, send them outside, and fix it- Now!"_ She demanded, hardened gaze falling back onto Lonnie as Kyle and Rogelio nervously glanced at each other. 

Rogelio gently squeezed Kyle's hand. 

Catra sighed, brushing a fallen lock of brown hair from her face, _"Understand?"_ She finally question, gaze challenging. 

Lonnie's eyes narrowed in disgust at the cat-woman in front of her, clenching her teeth as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. _Don't say something you'll regret, Lonnie, don't. Keep your damn mouth shut._

 _"Well?"_ Catra challenged again, eyes burning into Lonnie's in a definite glare.

Lonnie gave Kyle and Rogelio a side-glace and at seeing Kyle's helpless-terrified face and Rogelio's indifferent one, she sighed, and forced out, "Yes, Force Captain Catra." Eyes glaring into the ground before once again looking up at the insufferable Force Captain. 

Catra gave them one last glare before the screen went dark. 

Right when the screen flickered off, Lonnie let out a snarl of frustration, hands balled into fists as Rogelio kept his gaze to the ground. 

A grin flickered on Kyle's face as he raised a finger to his nose, "Not it!" He beamed, eyes then falling on Lonnie's annoyed face before averting his hazel eyes to the ground, a nervous chuckle escaping him. "Sorry-"

Lonnie just groaned and rolled her eyes as she stalked down the floors of the vehicle, "Okay, here is the situation," She began, bringing a hand up to her forehead with a sigh. "One of us have to brave the acid snow, go out there, and fix the transport."

Kyle looked at Lonnie before meeting Rogelio's question gaze that matched his own. 

As if sensing their question, Lonnie continued, "So we're gonna choose who goes outside fair and square-" She stated, stopping in front of the pair before a smirk breaks out onto her face. "With a game of bot-shield-laser!"

Rogelio growled in agreement as a small frown tugged on Kyle's lips as he half-heartedly raised his right hand, "Wait, how come you get to decide what game we play?" The blond questioned, a puzzled look smeared across his exhausted face. 

A grunt of realization and agreement came from the lizard as he crossed his green, scaly arms. 

Lonnie hesitated, eyes widened at the sudden challenge before another smirk reached her face, "Because I'm clearly the leader!" She glanced back at Kyle, a frown again tugging at her face. 

Kylle was always fair-skinned, but now his face looked ashy and his body was a little too skinny to be healthy. _I better keep an eye on him,_ Lonnie mentally promised herself. 

Kyle tilted his head as Rogelio growled and shook his head, putting a hand on his own chest.

A smile broke out on Lonnie's face. "See? Rogelio agrees!" 

Rogelio groaned and shook his head before hanging his head in defeat. 

Lonnie leaned forward, one hand clenched into a fist in front of her, " Oh pipe down! We go on three!" She watched as Rogelio went to the left of her and Kyle hopped of his box and went in front. "One... Two... Three!"

Rogelio and Lonnie both straightened their hands and fingers out as Kyle quickly changed his fist to match theirs a few seconds after. Kyle looked up, a sheepish grin reaching his face, hoping no one took notice of his little maneuver. 

A light blush reached his cheeks as Lonnie glared at him, "Kyle! Don't think I didn't see that!" Rogelio grunted in agreement, shaking his head in disdain at the young blonde teen. 

Kyle let out a sigh, head drooping, "I'm sorry, I just realllyyyy don't want to go-" He mumbled, playing with the ends of his sleeves. 

Lonnie just sighed, dragging a hand through her braids. "None of us do, Kyle, but one of us have to. Let's go again."

Again, the same result.

Round after round, Lonnie was beginning to lose her patience. _This wasn’t working-_

Kyle beamed again, fist bumping the air, “This means we’re all winners!” He exclaimed, bright eyes looking over his teammates. 

Lonnie chuckled as Rogelio gave a slight smile, “No,” Lonnie began. “This means it’s not working! We need another game…” 

Rogelio gave a growl, taking out his Kendama Cup and Ball. The lizard attempted to explain, short snarls coming from his mouth as he attempted to explain. 

Kyle watched in intrigue, eyes widened in thought and head cocked to the side. “Hm… Wait! I have an idea!” 

The smaller blonde jumped off of the metal box, grabbing the ball and yanking it off the string, ignoring Rogelio’s disdained roar. 

Lonnie narrowed her eyes, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms, “What are you doing?” Pushing herself off the wall, she and Rogelio turned towards Kyle with a look of question. 

Kyle flipped his helmet over, shutting one eye, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, “Watch and learn!! I am the master of… This game?” He then went to the next farthest wall, leaned against it, and launched the ball that immediately went into the cup with a ‘clang’. 

Lonnie furrowed her eyebrows, “You just made that game up, you don’t even know what it’s called!” She scoffed, going over to the helmet and tugging the ball out.

“I did not!” Kyle immediately protested. “You’re just mad because I’m a master shot!” 

“Master shot my-” Lonnie grumbled under her breath, stepping backwards towards Kyle and Lonnie before carefully eying the cup. 

Kyle watched carefully, head tilted to the side as he plopped back on the box as he swung his legs back and forth. “Well?”

“I’m thinking!” She snapped, as Kyle flinched, putting his hands up in defense. 

After a few more seconds of silence, she let out a sigh, took her aim and threw. It bounced off the wall, steadily rolling towards Rogelio who simply knelt down and picked it up. 

“Minus 5 points for Lonnie!” Kyle exclaimed before clicking his tongue playfully. “And now you have to wear the loser hat!”

Lonnie growled and slapped Kyle’s hand away as the paper hat slowly floated to the ground, “I’m about to send you out!” She hissed, bringing a hand up to her temple. 

Kyle gulped and nodded, shrinking back a bit. Another clang filled the air, causing Lonnie and Kyle to direct their attention back to the game.

Rogelio growled, directing his arm towards the helmet. 

Kyle grinned, “That is 3 points for Rogelio-“

“3!? He did the same exact thing you did and he only gets 3?” Lonnie scowled. “And you gave yourself 10 points! How is that fair?”

Kyle shrugged, wide grin turning into a sheepish smile. “Umm- W-Well, he isn’t standing in the right spot! But he still deserves credit for making the shot!”

Lonnie groaned, slapping a hand against her face. 

As the game went on, Lonnie gathered a total of 15 points, Rogelio 20, and Kyle 30. 

Kyle tossed the ball as it knocked the helmet over, causing him to chew on his lip in suspense. When it stopped moving, he hooted and jumped up in the air. “Yeah!! Beat that!”

Lonnie snorted, “Wait- Rogelio uses the same move and you said that it didn’t count!” She interrogated, placing a hand on her hip.

Kyle stuttered before grinning. “That’s because he forgot the magic password and he was standing in the loser zone! And Lonnie, that’s minus 5 more points for you since you’re not wearing the magic hat!”

Lonnie’s nose flared, “Magic hat-!!” She sighed, attempting to cool her temper before snatching the hat off the floor and putting it on her head.

Kyle again grabbed the ball, and gave it a hard toss, yelling out in pain when it came back and hit him in the forehead.

Lonnie and Rogelio both blinked in disbelief and the display in front of them, “Kyle…” Lonnie began, “Did you just lose the game that you made up?”

Kyle blinked before stumbling up and giving a weak laugh. “Um, no! That is a new move and that means I get all the points and I win!”

Lonnie and Rogelio both immediately shook their heads. “Oh no, nu-uh, not happening!”

Kyle was about to object before the terrible sound of metal groaning filled their ears. The three Horde Trainees backed up into each other, eyes widened and praying the roof would not collapse upon them.

The three were silent before Kyle gulped and shakily spoke up, “Do… You think anyone’s gonna come and save us?” Voice cracking a bit as he allowed his fear to surface. 

Lonnie scoffed, facing Kyle, “Nobody is coming, we’re just gonna have to save ourselves,” Her face scrunched up as she reached between the narrow walls. “And we better pick someone to go out and fix the transport soon or Catra is gonna kill us!”

Lonnie stared at the metal wall of the transport for a moment longer before her face scrunched up in anger, landing a punch on it. “I don’t even know why we bother! She doesn’t trust us and she is obsessed with this so called big plan!”

Kyle and Rogelio glanced around each other and then back at one of their best friends. Deep down, they both knew that Lonnie was right.

“It’s the only thing that matters to her!”

Lonnie turned to Kyle as he spoke, “Don’t say that!” He offered her a small smile.

“Look, she may be mean but we’ve always had each other’s backs ever since we were kids!” Kyle’s eyes brightened as they fell on the two most important people in his life. “She probably sent us on this mission for, like, team-building!”

Rogelio only grunted in response as Lonnie averted her gaze to the ground. 

Kyle continued, “You guys are the only family I have ever had! Even Catra! Do you remember when used my ration bars to make Adora’s cake?”

Lonnie raised an eyebrow, “Uh, that never happened. That was the weird, fake-portal reality.” She explained, leaning her weight back on the walls of the transport.

Kyle felt a frown tug on his face as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Wait… What? Oh- Well, but we’re a unit!” Kyle finished, his frown fading and another warm smile reaching his face.

Lonnie narrowed her eyes at him before a bitter chuckle escaped her lips as she walked forward. “Do you wanna know what we really are? We’re expendable!”

Kyle flinched, putting his hands up in front of him before backing up into the table. A grimace came on his face when Lonnie jabbed a finger into his chest. 

Lonnie felt her hands tremble and her heart race, ignoring the fact Kyle’s eyes were wide in fear. “Catra doesn’t care about us! Adore left us!”She shouted, clenching the front of Kyle’s shirt. 

Kyle said not a word and tried his best to ignore the stinging feeling that was beginning to form in his eyes.

“Everything they taught us in the Horde about loyalty is meaningless!”

“It’s everyone for themselves!” Lonnie finished, stepping away from him with a scoff.

Kyle slowly shoved himself away from the table as a frown reached his lips, “Y… You don’t mean that-“ He weakly responded, legs feeling like lead under him. “What about us? Even if Catra-“

“There is no us!” Lonnie snapped, eyes burning like coals, “What the hell is wrong with you!? Why can’t you get it into your thick skull!?” She snarled, the same fury in her eyes like… like Catra had. “A friendship built on lies is all this was!”

Kyle flinched, looking down at his shaking hands. “That… Doesn’t have to change anything!” He protested, eyes shutting as he attempted to process all this new information. “We still have each other-“

“God Kyle, no one would miss you if you left the Horde! Why can’t you understand that!?” Lonnie hissed out, slumping down along the wall, head in her hands.

Kyle went silent, wiping his eyes as Rogelio helplessly glanced between Kyle and Lonnie.

Finally, Kyle cleared his throat and spoke up, “Maybe I don’t understand- but I understand one thing, I don’t want to be stuck in here with my non-friends anymore!” 

Lonnie and Rogelio immediately looked up when they heard Kyle pick up the helmet and put it on his head and begin walking towards the door.

Rogelio roared and quickly stood between Kyle and the door. _Something didn’t feel right-_

Her eyes widened when she realized what Kyle was planning on doing.

Lonnie pushed herself up, walking towards the smaller teen. “Oh, knock it off Kyle!”

Kyle ignored the tears that were beginning to burn in his eyes, “No- you knock it off, Kyle!” He shouted, shoving away Rogelio’s arms as he opened the transport’s door.

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Nothing makes sense anymore!” Kyle immediately bit back.

Lonnie shook her head, agitation beginning to once again take over her mind. And something else. _Guilt._ Lonnie mentally punched herself. _Not guilty- he needed the truth._ “Kyle, quit fooling around!

She helplessly looked at Rogelio, “Can you help me out here?” Lonnie was shocked when Rogelio gave a little growl, edging an arm towards her. “Me? This isn’t my fault!”

Rogelio croaked again directing a hand at Kyle then back at Lonnie. _You instigated it-_

Lonnie growled herself, directing a finger at the lizard. “Rogelio-!”

The bickering pair were silenced when the echoing sound of the transport’s doors shutting filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a bit short :”) pls comment below in what you think!! :D

Kyle hesitantly took a few steps forward, fearing exactly what his rash decision-making has gotten them into.

_ It doesn’t matter,  _ Kyle bitterly thought, ignoring the small yelp of pain that escaped his lips as the acid snow nipped at his bare fingertips.  _ Lonnie made it clear that they weren’t friends anymore and Rogelio didn’t do much to deny it…  _

He just wanted to go home. Or did he? 

Going back to the Fright Camp and withstand more of Catra’s wicked and harsh comments wasn’t high on his list of things to do but neither was burdening his friends- co-workers with his presence.

_ Oh God, it was really starting to burn- _

Kyle grimaced and let out a sound of pain as the radio in his helmet crackled to life, “ _ Alright Kyle, you made your point! You’re going to end up getting yourself killed! _ ” Lonnie’s distressed voice called through the mic. “ _ Turn back now, that’s an ord- _ “

Kyle’s weary face contorted into a look of anger as he slammed a hand up to his helmet, shutting the mic off. 

He would just have to tough through it. 

Kyle quickly knelt down and snatched up the green tool before getting to work on the damaged wire.

Almost immediately, the acid snow began to burn through his clothes and then into his sensitive skin. Kyle gritted his teeth and continued to work.

As if a switch flicked on, the pain became unbearable. 

“Agh!!” Kyle arched his back in anguish, the sizzling of his skin being the only thing he could hear. 

Another pained scream escaped him as he scurried forward and once again snatched up the tool.

He continued to work, zapping the damaged wire with the tool. 

A spark came from the machine causing Kyle to stumble back in shock.

Kyle gasped when all of a sudden he felt a dull pain that suddenly became a white scalding hot one. 

_ I can’t move, why can’t I move?  _ Kyle desperately thought, a weak groan escaping his lips.

He attempted to weakly lift his arms but they as well were pinned.

Kyle was finding it more and more difficult to breathe. 

_ Why did his stomach and chest feel wet?... _

A sudden cough racked his struggling frame, a feeling of breathlessness wracking his frame. It was getting hard to breathe- Every breath he took brought a sharp, deadly pain to his chest.

Kyle couldn’t stop the tears that streamed from his eyes and down his cheeks.  _ Breathe, breathe-!  _

“Kyle!” A familiar voice screamed out his name and rushed to his side. “Oh  _ God _ , Kyle! We have to get this tree off him!”

Lonnie?... And Rogelio? Kyle hoped so. It had to have been them. Who else would try to save him?

Suddenly he felt the weight being lifted off him, slowly bring a hand to his wet chest, eyes barely widening at the sight of blood.

Everything was getting hazy now.

Lonnie growled, waving a hand in front of his face, “Stay awake! Don’t you dare fall asleep.” She ordered, her hard glare melting at the sight of her friend.  _ Please, don’t slip away. _

Rogelio lifted Kyle’s body up into his arms with ease, pained grunts escaping him as the acid snow began to welt his skin.

Once Lonnie made her way into the transport, he slammed the doors shut before placing Kyle gently down in the spare cot. 

His eyes were now fluttering open and shit, quickly losing his battle with unconsciousness. 

Lonnie felt her breathing hitch, shaking Kyle’s body a little tougher than she should have. “Stay awake, you dolt!”

Kyle gave a watery smile, eyes unfocused, “I… I’m not going to lie… I didn’t expect this to happen…” He managed, another cough causing a sharp pain to his chest. 

Lonnie nearly choked at the sight, bringing a hand gently to his scratched face, wiping the blood away from his cool skin, “You’re not going to die, do you hear me?” She shook him once more, eyes widened in distraught. 

Rogelio pulled Lonnie away gently, growling as he protectively stood between them.  _ You’re going to hurt him more! _

Lonnie’s chest heaved before a pained sob escaped her, hands covering her eyes as Rogelio took spare rags and dabbing at the laceration on Kyle’s side.  _ The cut is superficial, the internal injuries is what we need to worry about.  _

Rogelio looked up at Kyle’s now still body, heart nearly stopping in his chest. 

The lizard placed two fingers on Kyle’s small neck, nearly crying out in relief when he felt the weak thumping of Kyle’s heart.

Lonnie held her breath, swiping at her eyes to rid them of any stray tears. “Is he…?”

_ He’s alive,  _ Rogelio growled, placing a gentle hand on Kyle’s head.  _ But his heart is weakened, we need to get him help or he will die. _

Lonnie felt like her own heart was going to stop, “We… We can’t take him back to the Fright Zone,” She softly said and Rogelio knew.

At the Fright Zone, they wouldn’t waste any medical supplies on Kyle. Kyle was just an expense in their eyes so they would most likely overdose him on opium and put him out of his misery. 

Rogelio narrowed his eyes at the thought, stomach freezing up at the thought of Kyle fading away in the cruel hands of the Horde who couldn’t care less about him,  _ Then we won’t take him back,  _ The lizard finally spoke up.  _ We leave the Horde. _

Lonnie almost protested before her gaze fell on Kyle’s weakened form. “You mean… We should defect?”

Rogelio gave her a knowing look before directing his gaze back down on Kyle-  _ his Kyle. _

Lonnie’s eyes hardened as she took the wheel and drove in the opposite direction of the Horde. “I can’t stand Catra anyways.”

Lonnie drove the transport as Rogelio watched carefully over their injured friend. 

_ Stay with us, Kyle…  _

After a while of Lonnie driving, the transport stuttered to a sudden stop. Rogelio looked up as she slammed her fists on the control panels, “We’re out of gas!” 

Lonnie swore under her breath, before a series of sobs began to wrack her shaking frame. 

She slowly looked up when she felt a hand lying softly on her shoulder.

Unable to keep eye contact, Lonnie buried her face into her hands, “We’re lost in these damned woods with no gas and very limited food and water!” She shouted, slapping Rogelio’s hand away. “And Kyle- Kyle’s gonna die and it’s going to be…” 

Lonnie couldn’t continue, tears slipping from her eyes and the lump growing even harder in her throat.  _ He’s going to die and it’s all my fault- how many things were left unsaid? Did he know he was loved? Did I even- _

Lonnie felt as if her heart had stopped beating in her chest.

_ “No one would even miss you if you left the Horde!” _

Her breathing hitched as she tightly gripped her braids.  _ No, No, No- _

Lonnie cleared her throat and walked passed Rogelio and over to the still body that hadn’t stirred for hours. 

Rogelio once again went in front of her, gently pulling her away from Kyle’s quiet form.  _ He is alive, it wasn’t as bad as we suspected. _

Lonnie didn’t buy it, sitting on the bed closest to Kyle’s face.  _ He looked so pale…  _ “Then why isn’t he awake yet?”

Rogelio leaned down and pressed his face against Kyle’s cheek before standing up straight.  _ He was exhausted, I don’t think he slept in awhile… _

Her eyes hardened a bit. Lonnie made it her duty to watch over her teammates so why did she overlook Kyle?...

Lonnie squeezed her eyes shut, wiping away the tear stains on her cheeks. 

Rogelio frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder.  _ You look exhausted, stressing yourself out won’t do Kyle any good…” _

Allowing herself to be lead to another cot, she slowly attempted to steady her breaths. “Wake me up if his condition changes - if  _ anything _ changes.”

Rogelio nodded, stepping away from her cot and making his way back over to Kyle and taking her place beside the bed-ridden teen.

Lonnie dozes off to watching Rogelio gently stroke Kyle’s blond locks of hair.

Rogelio checked Kyle’s pulse once again, frowning. It was quick and fluttering.  _ It is still weak…  _

The lizard knew that Kyle’s small body couldn’t tolerate any sort of pain - he was fragile.

Anymore pain would put him into shock- and they had to be wary of that, Kyle’s heart was still weakened and any kind of movement that put him in any sort of pain would be the cause of his demise.

Rogelio glances up at the wide communication screen in thought. It would only be a matter of time before Catra would be trying to call…

He slowly rose and walked over to the communicator and smashed his hand through the screen. Over and over and over again.

Catra wouldn’t be contacting them again.

* * *

Catra growled, teeth shown in a snarl, “Where are they!?” She hissed out, once again touching the keypad to communicate with them. Again, she only got a red “X” in return.

_ They didn’t leave to, didn’t they? Did they leave like Adora did? _

At that thought, Catra almost cackled. They wouldn’t have the spine too- They know she would come after them.

Entrapta tilted her head, not once looking up from her screen. “Maybe they ran into some trouble?”

Catra looked up from the communicator and directed her gaze to Entrapta. “Can’t we track them? I thought you put tracking devices on each Horde vehicle!”

Entrapta hummed in response, picking up a drill. “I did! Someone must have turned it off, sneaky hm?” 

Catra frowned, looking up at the picture of Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle on the screen. “Yes… Sneaky indeed. I will report this to Hordak immediately.”

She narrowed her eyes in thought, claws slightly digging into the palm of her hand. 

How suspicious that they happen to run into trouble and their tracker is disabled. 

How suspicious indeed.

Catra snarled a bit, tossing the file on the desk, “What a joke, they had one job! Retrieve the armor from the rebel mine, and come back here!” Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the file. “Hordak will not be pleased.”

Entrapta took her mask off, writing down some equations relating to the equipment. “I’m sure we could possibly find a way to work around it! Sure it might be some more work, but there’s always another way.”

Catra glanced at her before taking a few long strides out of the room, “Get on it, then; We must not keep Hordak waiting.” She ordered before letting the door slam shut behind her.

Plopping down in a seat, she once again attempted to track the three Horde trainees. When again met with failure, she slammed her fist down and shut the whole system off. 

With a hiss, she muttered, “When I get my hands on you three, I will skin you alive, Hordak will take me as a fool…” Catra dragged a hand through her hair, glancing at the picture of her, Adora, Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. 

She gently picked up the picture, tracing a finger over the smiling faces. 

Then with a growl, Catra dug her nails into the glass, a crack forming over each face. 

_ I still can’t understand why you left Adora but mark my word, you will pay. You and your little princess rebellion - you don’t stand a chance against the Horde.  _

Catra chuckled, pupils going into slits as she tossed the photo into the corner of the room, immediately exiting after.


End file.
